


Turning Point

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Work, Minor Character Death, Snowflake Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Turning Point

Draco would never forget when he heard the news Scorpius had had a Quidditch accident at school and they needed to take him to St Mungos. His blood ran cold even as his heart raced. 

_Not my boy._

He was at St Mungos before Scorpius was and he sucked in a breath when he saw his swollen face and blood-matted hair.

"Why has no one healed him yet?" he shouted, voice cracking. The mediwizards seemed to pity him, ignoring the outburst. He swallowed and took deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves. He followed behind, stopping only when a door shut in his face, and then he began to pace. 

"You can go in now, Mr Malfoy," a mediwitch said, hours later and he pushed through the door and strode to Scorpius's bedside, holding his limp hand while he slept. 

He didn't go home, he barely ate, and slept in short bursts, unwilling to miss the moment Scorpius awoke.

"Dad?" a familiar voice said and Draco lept from the uncomfortable chair he'd been dozing in.

"Scorpius," he breathed out, noting the yellow-green bruise that still covered half Scorpius's face. His eyes were bright, though, and his grip on Draco's hand was firm.

It was all Draco could do to hold back the tears. Somehow it was only now that Scorpius was awake that all his fears overwhelmed him, only now that Scorpius was healed could Draco release his pent up emotion.

"Look, I'm good as new," Scorpius said, giving a half-grin. "Ow, that hurt." He rubbed his jaw. 

Draco wanted to tell him not to ever scare him like that again or he'd strangle him, but he didn't. Instead he bent and pressed a kiss to his forehead just like he'd done when he tucked Scorpius into bed at night when he was little.

Scorpius's arm came up around his neck and he started crying into Draco's neck. "I'm sorry, Dad."

Draco clung to him, tears streaming down his own face. "It's all right, son."

When Scorpius's body stopped shaking, Draco let go and pulled back, wiping his eyes with the heel of his palm. 

Once the mediwitches and mediwizards had poked and prodded him, a string of visitors made their way into the room in ones and twos. Draco's mother and Aunt Andromeda as well as Astoria's parents and sister. 

It shouldn't have surprised Draco as much as it did to find Potter, flanked by his godson, Draco's cousin on his left, and his middle child, Albus, on his right.

"Al wanted to see Scorpius," Potter said, shrugging, as if he couldn't have stopped him. 

Draco led them into the room and watched his son and Potter's son, talking, thick as thieves.

"You might not believe it, Malfoy," Potter said, reaching out to shake Draco's hand when they were leaving, "but I'm glad they're friends. Scorpius is a good kid."

"Thanks." Draco had so many thoughts going through his mind, he found himself speechless. A rare thing. 

It wasn't until Scorpius was settled back at Hogwarts and Draco finally home, collapsed on his sofa, that he realised something.

Ever since Astoria died, Draco drank. A lot.

And he hadn't had a drink in a week. Not since the accident. 

Scorpius needed him and Draco needed to be the best father he could be for him. 

With a flick of his wand, he Vanished every drop. Hopefully, someday, Scorpius would be as proud of Draco as Draco was of him.


End file.
